kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrius
Etrius is a former Keyblade wielder and an inactive protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Etrius is the son of both the General and 2nd-in-Command of the Dark Keyblade Army, during the first Keyblade War.The youngest of 2 other siblings, both whom are in the army, Etrius was a lonely child to begin with, unable to roam outside the palace grounds. Aside from achieving his Keyblade at the age of 8, he was completely isolated by everyone except for his family. But above all that he hated about his life, it was the bloodshed and warfare that his parents had been part of for 6 generations. However, the generation of the Parilaz family nearly came to an end when the Heartless attacked, when Etrius was 12. Heartless were common on Abraxas, They were occasionally used as guards for the palace, but Heartless never appeared in sheer numbers. Etrius' family fought of course, but Etrius was ordered to flee. Etrius refused. With that being said, a hidden Etrius was forced to watch his entire family, his mother Dementia, his twin brother and sister, Maultin and Mary, and his father, Draconine, get struck down by Vanitas, aparrently leading the attack. Etrius then left for the Land of Departure, vowing to avenge his entire family, ending Vanitas, and restarting the Parilaz name anew. Story Personality Typically curious and inquinsitive, Etrius has a knack of being completely unorthodox. He is also different from the others, being able to manipulate darkness without any corruption from within, making him a good individual. But Etrius can get angry at times, especially when talking about his family, and will cease any conversation with the person who started the talk. Nonetheless, his odd way of thinking, plus his anger makes him a formidable opponent. Appearance Etrius wears a modified black cloak with red and purple streaks, and a Keyblade Armor Activator on his left shoulder. He is slender but well- muscled, coming up to about 5.9 inches. He has pale yellow eyes, a distinct feature of dark wielders, and wears black, wire-rimmed glasses. His skin is pinkish white, and a small smirk that reveals a canine tooth. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * EXP Writer I (Equipped) * Item Boost * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus Skills Physical *Sliding Dash (Equipped) *Poison Edge (Equipped) *Aerial Slam (Equipped) Magical * Stop * Fire * Gravity * Mine Square * Summon: Fairy Godmother Other *Reluctancy *Break Time Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Stroke of Midnight * Frolic Flame * Llama Head * Oathkeeper (Equipped) Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) * Trivia *Etrius holds his Keyblade backhand and fronthand, making it difficult to read his next attack. *He hates Vanitas' guts. *Etrius has the atribute to absorb corruption around him, including corruption caused by the 7 deadly sins. If he absorbs too much, his own darkness begins to eat away at his body. He may be utilizing darkness, but only in its pure form. *Etrius is probably the only one of his team to be born in a family of Dark Keyblade Wielders, who controlled darkness whenever provoked. *Etrius loves puzzles. Chess, strategy, anything that tests his intelligence is a hobby of his. He even carries around Tarot cards for the occasion that he needs to gather thoughts. Category:Characters